


不要招惹狼崽

by huhisoa



Category: all鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	不要招惹狼崽

一只狼差点死在王琳凯门口。

他刚刚在围裙上擦着做完菜的手端着盘子出来的时候，门口就躺了一个乌黑毛躁的黑团子。王琳凯刚刚定睛看清楚是只狼形，这物便幻化成半人兽的少年形态，是个年纪不大的少年，身上受了伤，腹部一个巨大的血洞惨不忍睹往外流着血，头发和身上还留有狼的毛发，混着血水污水往下滴。

给我，给我吃一口。

狼少年一把扒住王琳凯手里散发喷香的装肉的盘子，想起身又起不来，抬着眼睛可怜巴巴投射着渴求的光，给我吃一口吧。

王琳凯是个多么心地柔软的小狐狸，看见这么惨的弟弟他没法置之不理，尽管狐族的家规第一条就是禁止与狼接触。

他把狼少年扶进门，一盘子肉都给了他，看着他吃完，还问他够不够。  
狼少年吃了好几盘，最后餍足的去舔舔嘴唇盯着他看，一派小男孩的憨态。

王琳凯突然看着他觉得好生可爱，他从小就没有弟弟妹妹，头一次看见比自己年幼的崽，狐狸天然的母性就散发出来，他去点点狼少年圆圆的鼻头，笑笑说，等你伤好之前都住在这吧。  
狼少年没讲话。

狼少年其实话很少，王琳凯只觉得他还认生，在他面前也毫无防备，像往常在家一样露出毛茸茸的尾巴耳朵，变成柔软的白狐姿态。睡前还学着狐王对他晚辈般的晚安吻对着狼弟弟额头吻了一下，看他不说话乖乖的娃娃脸又觉得好可爱，跟他说古耐，大尾巴晃来晃去，很开心的样子。

要走的时候王琳凯就感觉身后突然的压迫感。  
怎么了？  
他转头就看见狼少年那张脸。

哪有什么可爱的弟弟，那副狼的姿态瞬间显露出来，他并不是什么憨态可掬的小男孩，而是一个货真价实的，狼崽子。

狐族家规第一条便是不得与狼族来往，不仅是因为狼族狐族百年的世仇，更重要的原因族长未曾告诉过他们，是因为狼族与狐族，自诞生以来就是任何族系都达不到的天选AO搭配，这一点看似完美实则也代表着危险，被狼族拐带沉迷性事因此变成狐狸精堕入凡尘的族人不在少数。

王琳凯死咬着牙的时候该怪罪族长只告诉他狼族危险，没告诉过他和狼族共处一室是这种情况，他根本不知道该怎么办。

天真的小狐狸什么都不懂，被脱了裤子按在墙上冲击拍打了起来都还是懵的，眼前都是一片迷雾，一点点才反应过来疼，开始凄惨的叫，狠狠推狼少年，变出指甲去扎狼少年，狼少年都毫无所动，只会更狠地干他。论力气他和狼族实在天然不在一个水平线。他开口要骂，又被狼用唇舌堵了个严密。

狼少年又狠又快，掐着他的腰死死往里撞，一点没在手下留情，说话又够讨厌。

你这骚狐狸。  
你们狐狸精不都这么骚吗，装什么。  
我，我不是！王琳凯不懂他在讲什么，但眼泪已经下来了，一句话都讲不完整，狼族那根硬硬的棒子又大又粗直往他狭小的生殖腔口顶，处女小狐狸根本没有水，甬道也又小又窄，硬是被当成狐狸精狠狠地干出了水，王琳凯疼的不行，又骂不出来，哭的满脸都是泪珠子，狠狠用指甲抓狼少年的背。他想直接昏死过去还比较好过。

他们狐族和那些幻化成精的狐狸精完全不同，狐族千年来就是最恪守本分的族系，尽管常常因为柔美迷人的外形和血统被和狐狸精混为一谈，族系内也确有误入歧途堕为妖精的少数族人，但王琳凯是那种从小就恪守族规连门都没出过最乖的小狐狸，成年前天天就喜欢呆在家里织织毛线做做菜种种花，纯洁天真，连小女狐狸的手都没拉过，所以刚刚成年被许配给狐王，乖巧可怜连狐王都疼他的紧，舍不得动他。

几天后狐王回来。给王琳凯带来好些雪山上的珍贵花卉，知道他喜欢种花，王琳凯很高兴，晚上陪着狐王睡觉。  
睡觉只是单纯的睡觉。他就没被狐王操过几次，准确的说就没被操过，狐王是个温柔体贴的人，夜夜抚摸着王琳凯白净可爱的小脸也只是亲亲他抱抱他，即便成年已久，还是把他当作最单纯可爱的宝贝，从没想过他这位清纯可人的宝贝早已被调教成含着狼族大dio就能水流的一塌糊涂的小骚货。

狼族天性就不受管教肆意妄为惯了，一天能来好几次，换着花样折腾小狐狸。  
王琳凯习惯之后连阳台、柜子、庭院、池塘里都任他玩了。

最离谱的是一次小狐狸轮到惯例侍寝就睡在狐王身边，小狼崽直接就摸进了被窝，吓得小狐狸差点魂飞九天，一边手忙脚乱去推他的脸一边哄弟弟一般说乖说好了明天让你怎么玩都可以嘛，听话嘛…啊！  
狼崽子哪能听话，已经开始动了起来，小狐狸嘴上越害怕身下流的水就越多。  
操的小狐狸又羞又怕，咬着手指头死死压住呻吟，一边上下起伏一边分神去盯旁边，又惊又惧身子抖的像筛糠，被狠狠操的射了好几次。

一开始的时候小狐狸还只是觉得羞耻，后来感觉也一点点变了，有时会缠着狼崽子做很久，以前那些灌进去就要满到流出来的精液也都全被吸进身体干干净净。一开始总是狼少年把他操的死去活来还不足够，还要用他的腿根磨几次，而现在变成他每每把狼少年伺候地心满意足，自己也还不满足。有几次已经操进了生殖腔被狼少年克制住硬是拔了出来，他还要不满的用犬牙去咬人。

狼少年被族系召唤回去了。  
过了一段时间才得空回来看一眼小狐狸，小狐狸一见他便扑了上去，摇着腰榨取完最后一点精液才停下来，也不拔出来坐在人身上开始哭。

我最近真的好怪呀，不做爱的时候好像要死掉。

他对身体这种变化感到害怕，哭啼啼着说我是不是要变成狐狸精了呀，我听说那些狐狸精都要和好多男人做爱，吸食精气为生，所以被贬下凡间，我不想变成那样。

不会的。你不会的。  
狼少年拉着他的手指给他看，是一片广袤草原，凡间不好吗？  
我就来自那里，你要去看看吗。

end


End file.
